This invention relates to fuse holder assemblies and, more particularly, to fuse holder assemblies adapted to receive fuses of the cartridge type.
It is common practice to provide fuse protection for electrically powered appliances, and the like. A common type of fuse utilized for in-line protection is what is known as a cartridge type fuse, which is ordinarily a small cylindrical cartridge having a diameter on the order of one-fourth inch. Such cartridge fuses generally comprise an insulated tube closed at both ends by conductive end caps, having internally disposed therebetween a fuse bus connecting the end caps. The end caps are adapted to be conductively engaged by respective fuse clips connected to the ends of respective leads. In this manner the fuse closes the circuit between the respective fuse clips and upon removal thereof at least one of the fuse clips is usually energized, presenting a hazard of shock and injury to the installer. A further problem is that it is often difficult to grasp the fuse to remove it from the fuse clip, especially where the fuse is mounted in a confined space. Thus, many different types of devices have been proposed in the prior art which are specifically adapted to provide a means for insulated manual grasping of the cartridge fuse without unnessarily exposing the installer to shock hazard. However, these devices have not proven to be entirely satisfactory due to, for example, difficulty of use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fuse holder assembly for a cartridge type fuse that substantially eliminates the possibility of a shock hazard while the fuse is beinginserted or removed.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an assembly which is easy to use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuse holder assembly which may be mounted in a confined space.